Invasion of Skull Island
by laze jovanov
Summary: When a mysterious and magical bridge creates a gateway for the Skull Crawlers of Skull Island to invade the outside world,it is up to Kong to save the people of Corona !
1. Chapter 1

**The story is a crossover of "Tangled: Before Ever After" and "Kong: Skull Island". Please enjoy.**

 **...**

* * *

" _This...is the story of how I discovered a new world,filled with wonders...and dangers. This is the story...of how we met Kong..."_

 _..._

 **Skull Island**

The mysterious island,surrounded by a endless storm that never seemed to go away...until now,the storm slowly begins to clear and as the storm around the island clears,something massive from the ocean water suddenly began to emerge,something really massive...

* * *

 **Corona**

Several months had passed since Rapunzel was rescued by Eugene from Gothel,once that was done and Rapunzel was reunited with her family,she had a diffirent sort of problem on her hands...

While Rapunzel wanted to go out and explore the world beyond the walls,he father and mother,were not quite sure,because of her parent's fear of losing her again, her father denies her desire to explore the world. On the eve of her coronation, it all becomes too much for Rapunzel, especially when Eugene builds up the courage to propose to her. Rapunzel is shocked and delighted, but despite her love for him she does not feel ready to marry him. Instead she wants to figure herself out and live the life she has been longing for. Overwhelmed and anxious, she rejects Eugene's proposal and leaves the scene in a huff.

...

Rapunzel was in her room alongside with Pascal and Cassandra

"Ugh...I feel horrible abut Eugene." Rapunzel said sadly and feeling guilty"I...I do love him and I wanna merry him some day, but not like this. Ugh,I need to get out and clear my head, _without_ a feud of guards tailing me."

At this point Cassandra stood up

"Say no more."Cassandra said

She opened her closet which was full of weapons much to Rapunzel's amazement

"Where's the war ?" Rapunzel asked

"Well..." Cassandra began as she began to dress herself up "When you're dad is the captain of the Royal Guards,you tend to collect...stuff'' she said as she pulled a knife

"I have feeling this is gonna be fun" Rapunzel said as she put a dress and a cloak on herself "Pascal,I need you to stay here and make sure no one knows I'm gone."

Pascal agreed

...

Eugene was about to enter Rapunzel's room,though the guards prevented him from doing so much to his surprise

"The Princess and the Lady in waiting made it exclusevly clear..." The Guard was cut off by Eugene

"Lady in waiting ? You mean Cassandra ? First off calling Cassandra a lady is being incredibly generous. " Eugene said "Secondly,Stan you're buddy Eugene ! Eugene the fiend !You know Rapunzel would wanna talk to me if you let me in."

"Sorry Eugene,orders are orders" The Guard apologized

"Alright !" Eugene said "Just doing you're job,I respect that"

With that Eugene began walking off before suddenly zipping back

"You sure there's no way to let me in ?" Eugene asked eagerly

The guard simply looked at Eugene's scarf eagerly,much to Eugene surprise,so Eugene gave him his scarf in exchange of letting him in.

...

"Rapunzel ?" Eugene asked as he opened the doors

Hearing this,Pascal quickly uses some nearby objects to disguise himself as Rapunzel.

"There you are." Eugene said mistaking the shilouette for Rapunzel "Ummm...look Rapunzel,I am sorry,I am so sorry,I should never had put you on the spot like that. What I want you to know I never ment it,I want to marry you,I love you. Okay you're still upset I understand." Eugene said

Unbeknows to Eugene,Pascal was trying to catch a nearby fly as Eugene was giving his speech.

"Totally cool" Eugene said as he layed on the bed "Ah man ! That is a good pillow. What is that ? Goosdown ? Horse hair ? Alpaka ? Ugh ? Sorry ? There's still time and details when you figure it out, and I may had jumped a little. It's just that...growing up,poor and alone,I got used to having nothing but now with you,I have something,we have something,something that is amazing and tonight I just wanted to keep it that way and I thought you wanted too,but I guess I was wrong."

But as he did so.

Pascal accidently dropped the plant,an in Eugene's view it appeared as though Rapunzel's head fell off,causing him to yelp in surprise and quickly remove the curtin,only to find Pascal,who turned pink in embaressment.

"Fantastic !" Eugene sighed "I just pourted my heart out to a frog. Okay where did she go ?"

Pascal simply pretended like he did not know

"Pascal,you do realize that if the King finds out she's gone,we're all gonna be in big trouble right ?"

...

"I'm aware it's not protecol,I just happen to think it higlights my mustache." One of the guards said to the other

"Hey Stan !" Eugene said as he opened the doors "Great look,it really brings out the stash !" he said before running off

* * *

 **Skull Island**

It was night time in Skull Island and The King of Skull Island,Kong was walking through his land,Kong couldn't help but think...think of his past,his race,his family. Everything he had,was now gone.

 _"Yesterday I fight..._

 _Tomorrow's bleeding..._

 _Fall into this sunlight..._

 _The Future's open wide..._

 _Beyond beliving..._

 _To know why..._

 _Hope stays..._

 _Losing what was left..._

 _A world so hollow..._

 _Suspended in a compromise..."_

Kong closed his eyes and began to slowly breath

 _"The silence of the sound is soon to follow..._

 _Somehow...sundown..._

 _And finding answers..._

 _Is forgetting all of the questions we called home._

 _Passing the ways of the unknown."_

Kong then slowly opens his eyes and continued to walk

 _"As reason clouds my eyes..._

 _With splendor fading..._

 _Illusions of the sunlight..._

 _And the reflection of life...will keep me waiting..._

 _Love gone...for so long..._

 _This day's ending, is the proof of time killing all the faith I know..._

 _Knowing that faith is all I hold..."_

Kong began to slightly increase his speed with a look of determination on his face

" _And I've lost who I am._

 _I can't understand why my heart is so broken,rejecting this love._

 _Without love gone wrong,life-less words carry on._

 _But I know,all I know is that the beginning's with us !_

 _Who I am !_

 _From the start !_

 _Take me home to my heart !_

 _Let me go !_

 _And I will fight !_

 _I will not be silenced !_

 _All this time,spent in vain !_

 _Wasted years ! Wasted gain !_

 _All is lost ! But hope remains and this war's not over !_

 _There's a light,there's the moon ! Taking all shattered ones !_

 _To the place we belong and this love will conquer ! "_

At this point Kong began to sprint before jumping off the ground and on to a small mountain as he began to climb it

 _"AND I'VE LOST WHO I AM !_

 _I CANT'S UNDERSTAND WHY MY HEART IS SO BROKEN,REJECTING THIS LOVE !_

 _WITHOUT LOVE GONE WRONG,LIFE-LESS WORDS CARRY ON !"_

Kong began to leap from one mountain to another !

 _"BUT I KNOW,ALL I KNOW IS THAT THE BEGINNING IS UPON US !_

 _WHO I AM !_

 _FROM THE START !_

 _TAKE ME HOME TO MY HEART !_

 _LET ME GO !_

 _AND I WILL FIGHT !_

 _I WILL BE SILENCED !_

 _ALL THIS TIME,SPENT IN VAIN !_

 _WASTED YEARS ! WASTED GAIN !_

 _ALL IS LOST ! BUT HOPE REMAINS AND THIS WORLD'S NOT OVER !_

 _THERE'S A LIGHT,THERE'S THE MOON ! TAKING ALL SHATTERED ONES !_

 _TO THE PLACE WE BELONG AND THIS LOVE WILL CONQUER ALL !"_

Kong finally leaped down on the ground as he slowly stood up

" _Yes this love will conquer all..._

 _Yesterday I fight..._

 _Tomorrow's bleeding_

 _Fall into this sunlight..."_

Kong continued to walk across his island and eventually reached a waterfall that was at the end of the island,however there was something at the edge of the waterfall that surprised Kong,something very very big...it was a bridge,it was a gigantic bridge that appeared to be made of bronze ! The Bridge appeared to be 1 kilomiter wide and appeared to extend into the unknown beyond the island and beyond his kingdom !

Cautiously Kong approcahed the bridge,the bent down and tapped the bridge a few times,it appeared to be made of an extremely solid material. Then he slowly stepped foot on the bridge and eventually stood completely on the bridge. Kong was very surprised at this as he had not expected this bridge to be here,but he was also curious to where this bridge led. Kong looked at the unknown path which the bridge lead and narrowed his eyes.

* * *

 **Corona**

Slowly and cautiously Rapunzel and Cassandra made their way into the city without being spotted.

"That was so fun." Rapunzel exclaimed

"I'd like to take this opportunity to remind you,that we're suppose to be snaking out" Cassandra told her

"Yes,I think you'll discover that I can be pretty sneaky when I need to."

But as she said that Cassandra quickly pushed Rapunzel and herself back as a pair of guards passed by

"Night patrols." Cassandra said "we can get buy them if time it right."

"Wait how did you know they were coming ?" Rapunzel asked amazed at Cassandra

"I have eyes in the sky." Cassandra said as her pet Owl landed on her wrist

"That is amazing." Rapunzel exclaimed happily ''You have you're own owl,what's his name ?"

"Owl" Cassandra answered casually before Owl fly off and Maximus and Fidello came out of hiding

"Max !" Rapunzel called out

"Yeah,when he heard I was sneaking you out of here. He insisted he'd come along" Cassandra explained "Between you and me,he's got something for you know who." Casandra whispered to Rapunzel referring to Fidello

"It'll be our secret." Rapunzel said making Maximus happy

...

With that Rapunzel,Cassandra,Maximus and Fidello went out to the woods, Rapunzel now felt truly free as she experienced her first freedom in 5 months,it was truly a beautiful night for her and eventually she and her friends climbed over the wall of Corona and went outside. They eventually reached an old bridge.

"Just remember,no one can ever know I took you outside the walls of Corona" Cassandra said

"Don't worry,no one is gonna find out." Rapunzel said confidently

With that Maximus began to go over the bridge,slowly and carefully,part of the bridge suddenly cracks frightning Maximus

"Wow,Max"Rapunzel calmed him down "Okay can you stay here and watch Fidello for me ?"

With that Maximus and Fidello were forced to stay behind as Rapunzel and Cassandra went over the bridge.

"So what did you wanna show me ?" Rapunzel asked eagerly

"Believe me,it's better to see it for yourself" Cassandra said as she took Rapunzel to the place of where the magical flower grew.

Mysterious thorn-like rocks have appeared in the area and they are very ominous.

"They are beautiful"Rapunzel commented "What are they ?"

"Don't know."Cassandra answered "They just sprouted out by a year ago." She said as she pulled her sword "And watch this,also you might wanna stand back for this one" Cassandra said before slashing her sword at one of the rocks and her sword shattered into pieces.

"Wow." Rapunzel said amazed

"They're unbreakable." Cassandra said she put her sword back. "Wanna know the weirdest part ?"

Casandra pointed at the stone that was at the edge as Rapunzel came closer to examen it.

"This is where they found the miracle flower that saved you're mom." Cassandra explained

Cassandra turned around to look around and as she did so Rapunzel saw the thorn-like rocks glow in a bright color and Rapunzel,out of curiosity, slowly touched the rock. As soon as she did that a bright flash of light and a great wave of magical wave pushed both Rapunzel and Cassandra back and knocking them unconscious. Slowly they both regained their consciousness and as they did so,Rapunzel noticed that part of her hair began to glow much to her shock. But she did not have time to think as more of those mysterious rocks suddenly sprout from the ground. Without a second thought Cassandra and Rapunzel began to run as fast as they could !

"Get to the horses as fast as you can and don't look back Rapunzel ! " Cassandra said

Cassandra eventually stopped to a halt

"Keep running Rapunzel !" She exclaimed as she kicked down several boulders in the path of the growing rocks.

As Rapunzel ran,her brown hair began to glow bright yellow and as she leaped,her hair grew to her previous 70 feet lenth and turned golden ! Rapunzel stopped and looked back in shock.

"Um,Cassandra !" Rapunzel called out

"Keep moving Rapunzel ! We need to get-" Cassandra was stopped by the sight of Rapunzel's extremely long hair"Wow,what ?! W-what happened ?!"

"I have no idea"Rapunzel said "But we'll have to deal with it later."

And indeed Rapunzel was right as both she and Cassandra saw the rocks sprouting out of the ground and directly at them.

"Let's go !" Rapunzel said before grabbing Cassandra's hand and running off

Rapunzel and Cassandra eventually reached the old bridge,but as they did so,Maximus accidently stepped hoof on the bridge and it began to crack ! Rapunzel and Cassandra continued running as fast as they could,however Rapunzel's hair got stuck in the bridge ! Cassandra quickly raced back and tried to help Rapunzel pull her hair,but as they were doing so,the riving rocks reached the bridge and pushed part of the bridge upward,only for it to come down back .

But Cassandra and Rapunzel were far from safe,as the bridge soon began to collapse ! As the bridge was breaking in two and due to the other half still having Rapunzel's hair caught,Rapunzel was being pushed to the edge ! Cassandra quickly grabbed Rapunzel by her cape and tried to pull her back. Suddenly Maximus jumps to the other side and ran to the edge of the bridge where Rapunzel's hair was caught,he quickly freed Rapunzel's hair,causing Cassandra and Rapunzel to fall back and also causing the other part of the bridge to collapse almost completely,leaving them in a very small standing spot which began to crumble as well. Maximus quickly raced back to the edge and quickly jumped into the air,seeing this Cassandra and Rapunzel leaped into the air and manage to grab hold of Maximus,except for Cassandra who grabbed the very edge of the bridge,however her grip was slipping.

"Cassandra !"Rapunzel exclaimed in horror

But as Cassandra lost her grip,Fidello suddenly raced and grabbed Cassandra before she could fall and pulled her back up as the entire bridge collapsed !

"See ? Told ya I would get you out of that one without anyone of cake." Cassandra said as if nothing happened

"Peace of cake ?!" Rapunzel asked in surprise "Um,Did you see the 70 feet of 'my-father's-going-to-kill-me' growing from my head?"

"One roll at a time please." Cassandra said

...

With that both of them got up on their horses and began to head back to the Kingdom Corona !

"Ah,this is just perfect !" Rapunzel exclaimed ''What am I gonna do ? What _will_ I do ?! My parents are gonna freak out and Eugene..."

"Rapunzel,calm down" Cassandra said "When we get back we are gonna cut the hair and pretend like this never happened,okay ?"

With that Rapunzel nodded,however suddenly Maximus and Fidello stopped in their tracks,as they sensed something was not right.

"Maximus what's wrong ?" Rapunzel asked in confusion

But her answer soon became clear when she,Cassandra,Maximus and Fidello all heard a very strange and unusual noise coming from some nearby large bushes and trees.

"What was that ?" Rapunzel asked in confusion

"I have no idea,but stay close." Cassandra answered as she got off Fidello to which Rapunzel followed close after.

Slowly and cautiously Rapunzel and Cassandra made their way and slowly moved the bushes aside to see what is was. Then,they were met with the most unusual creature they had ever seen in their lives !

"What is that ?" Rapunzel asked in amazement and shock

"I have no idea." Cassandra answered with equal shock and amazement

The creature appeared to be a reptile as it had a very long snake-like body and tail,it had two long and muscular arms and hands, but it had no legs or feet. Several aspects of it's appearance are noticeably skeletal, particularly their torsos and their heads. It had small eyes behind it's nostrils and it's scales were dark green in color. It's head closely resembled that of the Mosasaur: Tylosaurus. Four digits in total of each hand, with the thumb being the smallest digit and the rest of the digits being larger. It also was quite large being 3 meters tall and 18 meters long. Cassandra and Rapunzel may not know it but they were looking at the most dangerous predator of Skull Island,so terrifying that their true names would never be spoken and they are known as: '' Skull Crawlers". The Massive predator lifted it's head up to swallow a caribou it had caught.

"This night just keeps getting stranger." Cassandra commented

A small breeze of wind came behind Cassandra and Rapunzel blowing some of Rapunzel's hair. The Skull Crawler suddenly lifted it's head up again and began to sniff the air as it caught Rapunzel's scent. On instinct Rapunzel and Cassandra quickly pulled back into the bush to avoid detection.

"This could be bad." Cassandra said with hint of fear.

* * *

 **Well that is it for the first chapter,hope you enjoyed it,be sure to review, the song is called "Trading Yesterday-Shattered". Also apologies for any spelling errors.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And now we continue with our story.**

...

* * *

The Skull Crawler had caught Rapunzel's scent and is now sniffing the air for potential prey. Due to it's heightened metabolism, Skull Crawlers have an appetite for just about anything that moves and they need to eat constantly,they could not go for 3 hours without eating or they will starve. Slowly turning it's head and sniffing the air,the Skull Crawler turned it's attention to the direction where Rapunzel and Cassandra were hiding.

"Shhhh." Cassandra whispered to Rapunzel to be quiet ,she then scanned the area and noticed some large boulder "There ! Hurry !" She said and with that they went forth

"Maximus come on !" Rapunzel whispered as she quickly picked up all of her hair and quickly Maximus and Fidello followed them and all four of them went hiding behind the large boulder !

Just as the Skull Crawler came and continued to sniff the air for the scent it had picked up,slowly turning it's attention to the boulder,it began heading towards the large boulder that was over 2 meters tall. Rapunzel,Cassandra,Maximus and Fidello,were all being silent and trying not to make any noise,they looked up in shock to see the Skull Crawler looking around the area beyond the boulder,it was not aware of their presence as it continued scanning the area,the Skull Crawler lets out a small grunt before turning away and walking off into the distance. Cassandra and Rapunzel slowly peaked above the boulder to see the Skull Crawler walking back into the forest.

"That was close" Cassandra said as she breathed a sight of relief

"You said it." Rapunzel agreed

"C'mon we better hurry back." Cassandra said as she got on Fidello and Rapunzel got on Maximus before proceeding to leave

...

"Should I tell my father about what we saw ?" Rapunzel asked

"No,I think it's better to keep it a secret." Cassandra told her

"But what if it returns ?" Rapunzel asked

"Well if that happens we just-" Cassandra was caught off when she and Rapunzel heard a low growl from behind them,slowly turning around,they were met with the hungry face of the Skull Crawler who was ready to attack "Watch out !" Cassandra yelled as Fidello and Maximus,out of surprise and confusion, split up just as the Skull Crawler lunged itself causing it to miss both of them !

But as that happened Maximus accidently dropped Rapunzel ! Rapunzel quickly got up as the Skull Crawler turned it's attention to her.

"Nice big...lizard" Rapunzel cautiously said as she began to back away and was eventually pinned behind a tree as the Skull Crawler began to slowly approach her "Easy there big guy..." Rapunzel tried to tame it and to calm it down but all she saw in it's eyes was hunger and nothing else.

The Skull Crawler suddenly lunged itself at Rapunzel with it's mosasaur-like jaws wide open,which were filled with two rows of serrated, razor-sharp teeth ! Rapunzel quickly ducked down causing the Skull Crawler to bite the tree behind her and knock it down due to the force of the impact. Seeing this Rapunzel quickly began to ran as fast as she could,the Skull Crawler released it's bite from the tree,leaving behind bite marks, and roared before proceeding to chase after Rapunzel !

Rapunzel was good distance away from the Skull Crawler when suddenly it pinned Rapunzel's long hair with it's hand,causing her fall on the ground ! As Rapunzel looked behind her in shock and horror, the Skull Crawler was now inches away from her as it opened it's jaws ready to devour her,but it never came,instead the Skull Crawler howled in pain and Rapunzel saw the reason why.

Cassandra had stabbed the Skull Crawler's tail with her dagger.

"Rapunzel run !" Cassandra yelled as the Skull Crawler turned to her and roared in anger ! As the Skull Crawler turned around, Rapunzel ducked down to avoid it's swinging tail.

With a roar the Skull Crawler charged at Cassandra who surprisingly charged at it as well ! As the Skull Crawler was ready to strike with it's jaws,Cassandra ducked down and narrowly avoided it's jaws before she ran under the massive predator ! Cassandra quickly stabbed the Skull Crawler in the chest with her dagger,causing it to roar in pain even more !

The Skull Crawler began to trash knocking Cassandra down,it then lifted it's powerful tail attempting to crush Cassandra with it,but as it's tail came down Cassandra rolled to the side and narrowly avoids being crushed by it's tail !

The Skull Crawler roared at her before proceeding to come at her and to eat her instead !

As the predator came close enough,Fidello suddenly ran past between Cassandra and the Skull Crawler and Cassandra grabbed hold of Fidello as they both ran off ! Rapunzel had already got on Maximus and tucked all of her hair and both she and Cassandra began to flee from the Skull Crawler,who was chasing them in hot pursuit !

"His after us !" Rapunzel exclaimed

"Well,then let's see if he can keep up !" Cassandra said

Maximus and Fidello made several sharp turns as they ran,with the Skull Crawler close behind them !

Rapunzel the noticed,a small leaning tree nearby and about to fall.

Getting an idea "Cassandra,help me with this tree." Rapunzel called as she used her long hair like a lasso,wrapped one of the tree's branches and together she,Cassandra along with Maximus and Fidello used all of their strength to pull the tree down which fall right on the Skull Crawler's head,dazing it a bit.

"It worked !" Rapunzel exclaimed

"It wont hold him off for long." Cassandra confirmed

Eventually they came across a deep stream in their path,this time Cassandra thought of an idea.

"Maximus ! Fidello ! Go hide in those bushes over there !" Cassandra yelled as she pointed at some nearby bushes,intentionally Maximus and Fidello were very confused by what Cassandra said "Please ! I have a plan" Without any more hesitation they quickly ran and hid in the bushes "Rapunzel quick ! Take a deep breath and dive !"

"What ?!" Rapunzel asked

"Hurry !" Cassandra said and without hesitation she and Rapunzel took as much air as their lungs could support before they both dived under the deep stream !

Just then the Skull Crawler came in and roared,it stopped in it's tracks seeing as how it's prey vanished ! Sniffing the air,it tried to pick up it's prey's scent,slowly it stepped in the stream. Little did know is that Rapunzel and Cassandra were laying in the stream submerged and were slightly frightened when the Skull Crawler put it's hand between. They both looked up as the Skull Crawler scanned the area and they were running out of oxygen.

The Skull Crawler lets out a roar of frustration before giving up the hunt and proceeding to go forward and deeper into the forest. As it passed the stream,Cassandra and Rapunzel slowly came out of the water and breath a sight of relief as fresh air entered their lungs. They looked on as the Skull Crawler dissappeared into the forest.

"That was a close one." Cassandra said as she breathed heavily

After losing the Skull Crawler,Cassandra and Rapunzel quickly race back to the castle with Maximus and Fidello as fast as they could.

...

As morning rises on the day of her coronation, Rapunzel and Cassandra sneak back into the castle with the help of Maximus.

* * *

"Ah,okay now that that's over. Hand me the scissors !"Rapunzel pointed at the nearby scissors

"So what we want to do here,is maybe a bob, how about some layers ?" Cassandra asked

"Just cut it." Rapunzel said

As Cassandra used the scissors,instead of the hair being cut,the scissors themselves shattered.

"Oh-uh." Cassandra gulped

"Why oh-uh ? There shouldn't be any 'oh-uhs' !" As Rapunzel turned around and saw the broken scissors she said "Oh-uh."

"Was your hair always this strong ?" Cassandra asked

"What ? no ! Try again !" Rapunzel said

Cassandra pulled her dagger and tried to cut the hair again,only for it to bent.

"We're gonna need a plan B" Rapunzel said

And so Cassandra tried to cut Rapunzel's hair with every sharp weapon she had,from a small knife to a large battle axe. But nothing seemed to even cut one single strand of hair from Rapunzel.

"Ugh,forget it ! It's just like those rocks ! It's unbreakable !" Cassandra exclaimed in annoyance

"We can't forget it and we can't forget the creature that attacked us."Rapunzel protested "Today is my coronation and if that creature returns-"

Rapunzel was cut off by the knocking on her door.

...

"Hey Sunshine" Eugene called "Are you in there ?"

...

"You can't let Eugene see you" Cassandra said

"What ? Why ?" Rapunzel asked in confusion

"He can't know anything about last night ! I told you Rapunzel ! If it gets out I took you out of corona,I'm done for !" Cassandra exclaimed

"But I trust Eugene." Rapunzel said

"Well I don't." Cassandra said "We'll never see each other again !"

"Ah,come on we've been looking for you all night." Eugene called out

Rapunzel finally agreed to keep this a secret with Cassandra as they began to hide all of Rapunzel's hair.

"Hey are you okay in there ?" Eugene asked concerned "I can hear you,you know."

But he heard no response from her whatsoever

"Rapunzel ! Rapunzel !" At this point Eugene had grown far too concerned "Stand back !" Eugene exclaimed before kicking the doors open.

"Are you ok-" Eugene quickly stopped until he saw what was in "Holy hair !"

Rapunzel,Cassandra and Maximus were trying to hide all the hair Rapunzel had.

Rapunzel giggled "Surprise." Rapunzel said casually

...

Eugene had a sight get this all together

"Ouuuu,mama,okay,okay..." Eugene breathed heavily "This is new,I mean,no ! Not new ! Right ! Cause we've seen this obviously magic involves again,it was magic right ? Actually you know what ? You don't need to tell me. I'm just gonna go that you're hair magically grew back,I'm not gonna ask how,obviously you don't wanna tell me or else you wouldn't have tried to hide it from me,so I won't ask how it grew back ! The important thing is that you're okay !You're okay right ? "

As Eugene frantically talked Rapunzel simply kept quiet until he was done.

"Thank you for understanding." Rapunzel said softly

"Ah,come on really ?" Eugene asked surprised"I thought we trusted each other,Rapunzel !"

"We _do_!" Rapunzel said nervously "I do ! It's just-"

"Fine,fine !" Eugene cut her off "You know what ? I can't make you tell me what happened,but obviously you're keeping something from me,but whatever it is,I just want you to know that you don't have to fell like you have to hide anything from me."

This caused Rapunzel to smile,this also put smiles on the faces of Maximus and Pascal,but made Cassandra sigh.

"You don't hide thing from the people you love,ever." Eugene said

But then Rapunzel's mother voice could be heard

"Rapunzel honey."

"Hide you're hair woman ! You gotta hide you're hair !" Eugene suddenly exclaimed

"Rapunzel ?" As the queen opened the door Pascal and Maximus suddenly shut it back "May I come in,sweetheart ?"

"I'm...brushing my teeth." Rapunzel said with voice as if she had her tooth-brush in her mouth

"Ah,but I still can come in,can't I ?"

"Believe me,you do not want to" Rapunzel said nervously "morning breath,wouldn't wanna expose you to that."

"That's um,very thoughtful of you. Dad and I want you to join us on the tours for breakfest"

"Um,I don't know"Rapunzel said nervously "There's a lot of stuff I need to do to get ready."

"Rapunzel,you're father has some thing very improtant to share with 's been waiting all night."

"Yeah sure,um...I will meet you there in a minute ?" Rapunzel asked casually

With that Rapunzel's mother left the door

"The cornation is in two hours !" Rapunzel exclaimed with fear " _How_ am I suppose to cut this hair ?!"

After seeing Pascal getting sort of wig from Maximus's tail,Cassandra got an idea

"I have an idea." Cassandra said

...

Later outside Rapunzel was wearing an oversized wig,which made her look a bit awkward. She was having breakfest with her parents outside.

"Ready for the big day ?" The Queen asked

"Yuo bet !" Rapunzel exclaimed happily "Already into the big princess bigger the wig,the better the princess Right ?" As she was saying this she kept holding her wig to prevent it from coming down "mom,said you wanted to talk."

"Yes."King Frederic confirmed "Ugh,Rapunzel last night you're mother and I had a discussion" He said as he got up from his chair and began to walk "I know I'm not always able to separated the man from the king. Separated the father from the king is always I know this whole new life is hard getting used to and I'm sure sometimes I would just get out of you're head."

Rapunzel faked a cough "Excuse me,it's a little dry out here,anyone else dry ?"

King Frederic approached her and grabbed her gently by her hands

"Rapunzel..." He said "You are going to be Queen some day,a great Queen, with a magnificent kingdom,but you know better than anyone what a dangerous and horrible place the World can be,it is my job the protect Corona from those kinds of dangers and one day that will be you're responsibility and I must teach you how to carry that is many,many years away. Until that burden is done ,I'm asking that you trust me that I know how to keep danger far away from you and this kingdom as much as humanly understand ? It wasn't till last night that I realized that my methods may have been,strict or fair or-"

He was then cut off by Rapunzel

"Does this mean I can have more time to myself without having half the Royal Guards over my shoulder ?" Rapunzel asked eagerly

"Well...this means I'm willing to reconsider those methods" Frederic said casually

"I can work with that." Rapunzel said with delight as she heard that

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

The 31 meter tall Kong had finally came to the end of the bridge and finally entered the outside world,the world outside of Skull Island ! He came into a beach as he stepped forth on the ground below. He looked around this new world filled with wonder,he smelled the air as he looked around the forest,this place seemed a bit new to him,but same at the same time. Kong looked down and saw the one thing he hoped he didn't have to see,he saw hand-prints of Skull Crawlers.

Kong narrowed his eyes and huffed,he now knew that the Skull Crawlers have already entered this outside world,much to his dismay. He needed to make sure these creatures would not escape his wrath for what they did to his parents ! And with a roar he began to walk forward into the forest.

...

In the Snuggly Duckling,the pun where all the thieves and ruffens hanged out.

"Big Nose are you going back to Corona for that woman ?" On of the thugs asked in annoyance

"Of course a man never leaves his love behind !" Big Nose responded with determination

But quickly stopped when he suddenly felt the ground vibrate,looking to his left,he saw the unbelievable.

The looked up in complete utter shock and terror as Kong passed him and the pub itself without looking at him as he continued to make his way to the location of where he believed the Skull Crawlers were.

Suddenly the former thug went back in the pub

"Hey ,what gives I thought you went out ?"

"Maybe I could stay here for a little bit longer." He said in fear as he did not want them to know of what he saw.

...

Kong stopped as there was a large river in his way,he kneeled down and got a drink of water,before washing his face to refresh himself due to the hot sunny day and the exhausted he had due to the great journey.

He was about to take another siff when he suddenly heard something,slowly getting up,Kong sharpened his senses as he knew now,he was not alone in this area. Slowly turning around,as he did so...two medium-sized Skull Crawlers suddenly lunged themselves at him to attack him from both sides. Reacting quickly Kong grabbed one of them and threw it at the other which jumped over it's fellow skull Crawlers,and tried attacking Kong,but Kong grabbed the predator's jaws and locking them shut with his hands before he smashes it on the ground. The other Skull Crawler suddenly lunged itself at him to attack him from behind,but Kong quickly turned around and smashed it's head with his fist before grabbing it by the neck,the other Skull Crawler suddenly lunged itself at him but Kong grabbed it by it's neck with his other hand !

Kong growled as he brought the two Skull Crawlers together and smashed their heads together !

He dropped one on the ground and lifted his foot before bringing it down on the predator's head and killed it with a devastating stomp ! He lifted the other into the air with both hands before smashing it's back on his knee and effectively killing it as well !

Kong huffed in satisfaction,but he knew it was not over,not by a long shot.

* * *

Back at the kingdom of Corona,Rapunzel's coronation ceremony begins

"Ugh,this would have been so much so much easier with the other girls helping."Cassandra muttered as she struggled to put Rapunzel's long hair in the wig"But they are such gossips ,and the kingdom would have had known by you're hair by now."

"Are you sure,you can't see it ?" Rapunzel asked eagerly

"Positive." Cassandra assured her "Are you sure you can pull this off ?"

Rapunzel slowly leaned the door opened to see that her father and mother we ready. As she closed the door she turned back to Cassandra

"I have to Cassandra."

"Just be careful you don't trip on this." Cassandra

"It's not the dress I'm worried about" Rapunzel pointed at her shoes "How do people walk like this ?"

"Just relax" Cassandra assured her "This is going to be fine."

...

Eventually the Coronation of Rapunzel began

As the doors opened to reveal Rapunzel's dress

"Wow..." Eugene muttered in amazement of Rapunzel's beauty.

With that Rapunzel entered the room,but at the same time tried to keep her hair well hidden,making her seem awkward.

* * *

Meanwhile Kong has finally entered Corona and saw the beautiful castle that was in front of him,only problem was it's bridge did not look big enough for him to cross. Kong sighed as he knew he had to swim to the other side.

* * *

Back at the castle the ceremony was about to begin

"The wearer of this crown,is a shining example of a promise that is Corona,an ambassador of good will visiting from a far and an inspiration fortunate enough to live within her borders,but above all the chief responsibility is to keep the people of Corona safe from dangers near and far."

As this was happening Pascal,who was on Cassandra's shoulder,noticed one of the guards putting a battle axe on the doors as if to lock them in. Cassandra noticed another new guard coming in.

"Go find Max" Cassandra said as Pascal hopped of her shoulder to get Maximus

"This manding is not to be take lightly,there will come a day where the walls that surround Corona are threatened by malfeasts and-"

"Attention please !"

A new female voice is suddenly heard,catching everyone's attention

"Lady Caine." Eugene muttered in shock

The out of nowhere Lady Caine and her fellow pirates came in,people tried to escape,but many of them were captured by the pirates.

"Release my guests,immediately!" King Frederic demanded

"What's the matter Fred ?" Lady Caine mockingly asked "am I ruining you're little 'girls's perfect day' ?"

"Wait,who are you ?" Rapunzel asked in surprise

"Oh honey,I's a lot." Lady Caine said

"I don't get it." Rapunzel said in confusion

"Of course you wouldn't Rapunzel." Lady Caine said "But try to follow along,this is all you're fault."

"What ?" Rapunzel asked in shock

"You see,after you're untimely disappearance,you're father locked up every criminal in the kingdom,including a simple petty thief:my father" Lady Caine explained "I saw him thrown into a cage and halted like some kind of animal,never to be seen again. So...I thought I'd come back and return the favor."

At this point a prison carriage was brought in by another of her pirates.

"Load them up boys !" Lady Caine yelled

With that the pirates began to put all the royal guests in in carriage

"You're turn Fred." Lady Caine said mockingly "Ah,come on now,you didn't think we'd leave our prized pig in the pen,did you ?"

With that the pirates capture Frederic and took him to the carriage as well

"Dad." Rapunzel called out with concern

"Rapunzel stay back." Frederic told her

"But-"

"No,there's nothing can do,as you're father and you're king I command you to stay put." King Frederic told her before getting locked up

Eugene was about to intervene,until one of the pirates pointed their swords at him

"Don't be a hero,pretty boy." The Pirate mockingly said

Eugene looked over to Rapunzel who nodded,Rapunzel took a deep breath before saying...

"Sorry dad,I can't stay put" With that Rapunzel took off her shoes and wig,revealing her long golden beautiful hair.

"Rapunzel !" Frederic exclaimed

"That's my girl." Eugene said with confidence

"Let them go !" Rapunzel called out

"Heh,it's amazing what you can hide under those wigs isn't it princess ?" Lady Caine asked as she got on the carriage "Come on,let's move out"

With that the carriage began to move out. However Rapunzel was having none of it as she used her hair like a lasso,wrapping the door lock and pulling the entire door out !

"Ugh,now you're just making me angry." Lady Caine said angrily

"Good,cause I'm just getting started" Rapunzel told her

With that the guests and the king began to leave the carriage

"Get those people back here,now !" Lady Caine order her minions angrily

"Rapunzel you're hair ?!"King Frederic said in shock

"I know dad,we'll talk about it later." Rapunzel assured her father "Please,get somewhere safe and take care of mom." She said before running off

"Rapunzel." Frederic muttered in shock

"That's my cue." Eugene said before grabbing the pirates that were guarding him by their heads and smashing them together,while grabbing one of their swords and running off to help Rapunzel.

"Well,my last day on princess duty,might as well go down fighting." Cassandra said before taking off her hat and taking a nearby floor candelabra and suing it as a weapon.

As one of the pirates were preppared to attack the guests with an axe,Rapunzel snatched it away from him with her long hair

"Leave them alone !" Rapunzel called out

He tried to attack Rapunzel,only for her to use her hair to wrap him up and knock him to the floor.

"So,you sure you can take care of you're self ?" Eugene asked Cassandra

"Ah,I'll manage." Cassandra said before taking on two more pirates and taking them out with her 'weapon'.

Meanwhile the guards outside tried to enter the door open

Eugene easily defeated two of Lady Caine's pirates while Rapunzel wrapped up two more of her pirates with her hair !

Meanwhile Cassandra takes on Lady Caine herself !

"Ah,cute." Lady Caine said before attacking Cassandra,Cassandra tried to fight back but Lady Caine proved to be more than a mach for her as she knocked Cassandra down. With that Lady Caine dropped her sword and pulled two hand fans before resuming her fight with Cassandra.

Rapunzel used her hair like a vine and swinged herself at two pirates before knocking them out with a double-kick. As she got down,one of the pirates took her by surprise and gabbed her hair before proceeding to pull her.

"Rapunzel !" Frederic said in shock

Rapunzel used another piece of her long hair like a lasso to pull nearby frying pan with great speed,hitting and knocking the pirate out that was holding her !

Eugene was still battling some of the pirates,until his sword got knocked out of his hand by one of the pirates,but at time Rapunzel threw him a frying pan.

"Thanks blonie !" Eugene called out before he continued his fight with the pirate. Soon two more pirates surrounded him. But Eugene threw his frying pan like a boomerang,knocking out all three of them at the same time ! "Noe this feels good !" Eugene exclaimed

Cassandra was still battling Lady Caine,eventually knocking one of her hand fans out of her did not deter the vengeful pirate as she continued fighting,but Cassandra knocked out her second hand fan. Lady Caine tried attacking her again but Cassandra rolled down and knocked her back on the floor.

As Lady Caine got up she noticed her fallen sword,she reached out,but was stopped by Cassandra who pinned her hand with the candelabra.

"Stay down !" Cassandra told her as Rapunzel approached them

"You have no idea,who you're dealing with ! " Lady Caine hissed at Rapunzel angrily

"Believe me,I've dealt with much worse." Rapunzel told her

Enraged,Lady Caine pulls her hand free and back flips away from them and close to one of the windows.

"You think this is over ?" Lady Caine asked in anger,but as she was doing so a large silhouette from the window,behind her, appeared. This caused faces of shock and surprise on everyone's face,except for Lady Caine,who was unaware. "I assure you,I'll be back !" But at that moment...the Skull Crawler suddenly bursted through the window behind Lady Caine ! Lady Caine looked up in shock and surprise only to be snatched by the Skull Crawler's mosasaur-like jaws ! Rapunzel,Eugene,Cassandra and everyone else in the room looked in shock and horror as the Skull Crawler devoured Lady Caine whole !

"What in Heavns is that ?" King Frederic asked in shock

After eating Lady Caine,The Skull Crawler turned it's attention to the rest of the guests,not quite satisfied with the meal it just had. Jumping down and on the floor the Skull Crawler lets out a mighty roar !

* * *

Meanwhile Kong had just finished swimming as he got up and in the land of Corona,but he was not alone as he saw two more Skull Crawlers in the village devouring and terrorizing the citizens,both were 17 meters tall and 50 meters long. Enraged by such a sight,Kong beats his chest with his hands before letting out a monstrous roar ! Hearing this the two Skull Crawlers turned their attention at Kong before roaring and charging at the gigantic ape.

* * *

 **Well that was the second chapter,stay tuned cause the third chapter is where the kaiju brawl begins ! Again I apologize for any spelling errors.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to the final chapter of "Invasion of Skull Island" ! Please enjoy !**

 **...**

* * *

The Skull Crawler had just broken in through the window after climbing the castle and eating Lady Caine. It scanned the room for which prey to choose from,it looked around before it's eyes landed on Rapunzel.

"I've seen a lot of things in my live,but that is something entirely new." Eugene commented at the Skull Crawler

Rapunzel slowly backed away as the Skull Crawler now had it's attention fully fixed on her and it was looking at her with it's hungry look,probably thinking of eating her as it did so. With a roar,the Skull Crawler suddenly charged at Rapunzel with it's jaws wide open !

"Rapunzel !" Eugene yelled with fear

Thinking quickly,Rapunzel threw her long golden hair and wrapped up on one of the supports for the ceiling before pulling herself up,just in time to avoid the Skull Crawler's jaws as they snapped shut !

"Hey you !" Eugene suddenly yelled ,turning the Skull Crawler's attention from Rapunzel to him,as he suddenly charged at the Skull Crawler and hit it in the snout with the frying pan,only for the Skull Crawler to still stand completely unfazed. Eugene looked at the Skull Crawler before saying "Well it was worth the try."

The Skull Crawler let's out a roar as it snapped at Eugene,who quickly ducked down to avoid the Skull Crawler's jaws. The massive predator then proceeded to attack again as it snapped it's jaws at Eugene,who was able to evade every attempt to eat him. Cassandra suddenly threw herself in the battle as she jumped on the Skull Crawler's back. The Skull Crawler began to thrash wildly, trying get Cassandra off of itself !

Just at this moment the royal Guards and their leader Maximus bursted open the doors,just in time to witness the Skull Crawler throw Cassandra off it's back and roar much to their shock !

* * *

Outside the castle

The two Skull Crawlers charged at Kong and jumped to attack him,but the gigantic simply turned to the side to avoid the attacking predator, and grab the Skull Crawler by it's long tail,the other Skull Crawler the jumped in to attack Kong,but the great ape,used the Skull Crawler he was holding,as a weapon and turned around to smash one Skull Crawler with the other ! Resulting in knocking them both down ! Kong approached the two before lifting both of his fists in to the air and bringing them down on both of the Skull Crawler's heads with unimaginable amount of force,killing both Skull Crawlers at once !

The town's people slowly approached the gigantic ape,their faces were filled with wonder and amazement rather than fear and horror. Kong's expression softened as he glanced down at the town's people.

However this was cut short when Kong heard something behind him,turning around he saw the water bubbling...before a gigantic Skull Crawler jumped from the water and on to land ! This was not just any Skull Crawler, it was Ramarak ! The Alpha Male of the Skull Crawlers and their king ! Ramarak rivaled Kong in size,being 28 meters tall,144 meters long and waying 100 tons ! In addition he also had spikes on both of his elbows.

Kong greeted his teeth and clenched his fists,remembering him for how he killed his parents ! Seeing this intense stare down the town's people began to flee,not wanting to be caught in the crossfire of the battle that was about to begin.

* * *

The much smaller Skull Crawler raced at Cassandra ,attempting to eat her ,but the maiden jumped out of the way causing the predator to smash it's head in the wall,breaking the wall in the process ! The Skull Crawler turned and roared in frustration before proceeding to chase Cassandra through the room. All the royal guests quickly raced out of the open doors as quickly as they could !

Rapunzel suddenly swinged in with her long hair,as she did so she swinged around the Skull Crawler's jaws,clamping them and tying them shut in the with her hair in process ! The Skull Crawler began to shake it's head violently trying to set itself free or open it's jaws.

"Charge !" The Captain of the Royal Guards charged at the predator,however the Skull Crawler shook it's head so hard it sent Rapunzel flying and crashing on the ground as it finally freed it'self and opened it's jaws,allowing it to let out it's roar !

Eugene quickly raced to Rapunzel

"Rapunzel are you alright !" Eugene asked worriedly

"Yeah,bit dazed,but alright" Rapunzel assured him as she got up

The Skull Crawler charged at the Royal Guards like a rhino ! And send some of them flying due to it's immense impact ! But then,the predator opened it's jaws and shot out it's long prehensile tongue ,wrapping one of the Royal Guards before pulling him back and swallowing him whole, much to the horror and shock of Rapunzel,Eugene,Cassandra and everyone that was around it !

* * *

Despite having no legs or feet,the giant Skull Crawler ,Ramarak, was surprisingly fast as he charged at Kong and leaped into the air to attack. But thanks to his arms being longer than his legs,Kong had a great reach with his arms as he grabbed Ramarak by the throat ! Ramarak sank his claws into Kong's arm and wrapped his long tail around Kong's torso ! Kong roared in pain and finally releases his grip from Ramarak's throat,Ramarak lands on the ground,while his tail was still wrapped around Kong's torso,then using his immense strength,Ramarak throws Kong with his tail alone and and sends him several feet away crashing on one of the houses !

Ramarak then proceeded to attack Kong again,until he suddenly halted and sniffed the air,turning around he looked at the castle and sensed there's a prey in there that he needed to devour. With a groan the Skull Crawler began heading towards the castle.

Kong slowly got up and noticed some of the abandoned boats nearby on the shore,he approached the boat and picked up one of the chains which was attached to the raised an eyebrow,this could come in handy.

* * *

The Predator swung it's tail sending many Royal Guards flying through the room !

"There's now way to take it down,we need to throw it off the window." Eugene said in desperation

"We have to lure it then." Cassandra said

"I'll use myself as bait." Rapunzel suddenly responded,this caused concerns of look and shock from both Cassandra and Eugene.

"What ! Rapunzel you can't be serious." Eugene protested

"He seems pretty interested in eating me,he always seems to attack me first !" Rapunzel said,and she was in fact right the Skull Crawler seems to choose Rapunzel as it's main prey of choice

Cassandra and Eugene looked at one another for consideration

"Of course I'm gonna need you're help too." Rapunzel added

...

* * *

Ramarak was heading towards the castle with the intention of eating the prey he had just sensed inside the castle. As soon as he got close,many of the royal Guards that were guarding the castle fled for their lives ! Ramarak looked up to see the broken window where the smaller Skull Crawler entered. Using his very sharp and powerful claws ,Ramarak began to climb up the castle to where he sensed his potential prey !

However,as Ramarak was climbing up he suddenly felt being pulled down,he looked down only to see that Kong was holding his tail and pulling him down back to the ground before using his strength to pull Ramarak down on the ground completely. Ramarak turned around and tried to attack Kong but was met with a fist to the face,as Kong punched him hard across the head,but this time it was different,Kong's punch was much harder than before and the reason why was because Kong had wrapped his right hand with the chains from the ships,effectively making himself a brass knuckle when he closed his fist ! Kong delivered another blow to the Skull Crawler's head,dazing him a bit. But the Skull Crawler was quick to retaliate when he suddenly turned around and lunged himself forward with surprising speed,catching Kong by surprise,and clamping his powerful mosasaur-like jaws on Kong's neck and pinning Kong against the wall of the castle.

Kong grabbed both sides of his jaws jaws with his hands and, slowly but surely,began to pry them open and push Ramarak back,Kong grabbed Ramarak by the throat and punched him in the stomach with his right fist,then delivering a uppercut sending the giant Skull Crawler crashing on the ground ! Ramarak quickly got up and wrapped his tail around Kong's leg before pulling it thus knocking Kong down !

Ramarak turned around and jumps attempting to sink his claws and teeth into Kong,but Kong rolls to the side,causing Ramarak to miss ! Kong quickly gets up and grabs Ramarak by his tail,then he begins to spin Ramarak: 1,2,3 and in the third time Kong let's go of Ramarak's tail sending the giant Skull Crawler flying and crashing in some houses ! Ramarak quickly got,before turning to Kong. The Skull Crawler narrowed his eyes at Kong,before charging once again at him !

Ramarak charged and leaped at Kong, attempting to take Kong by his throat,but Kong grabbed him by the arms and smashed him against the castle wall. Kong then attempted to smash his elbow into Ramarak,but the Skull Crawler quickly moved out of the way and avoided Kong's elbow as he hits's the castle wall causing it to demolish part of the castle !

* * *

The smaller Skull Crawler ,that was already inside the castle,turned it's attention to the King and Queen of Corona and proceeded to go after them ! Frederic stood in front of his wife to protect her,but he was not alone as Maximus and the other Royal Guards stood in front of them to protect them as well. However their efforts to protect the King and Queen may very well be in vein as the predator slowly approaches them.

"Yoo hooo !"

The Skull Crawler suddenly turned around to see Rapunzel dangling from her hair like a swing or a rope and she was dangling behind a window.

"Tasty morsel here !" Rapunzel called out to attract the Skull Crawler and surely enough the Skull Crawler turns it's attention to her.

The Skull Crawler was looking at her,as it approached her,until is suddenly stopped a few meters away from her it narrowed it's eyes sensing something was not right. However it's concern could not reason with it's great hunger. The Skull Crawler suddenly leaped at Rapunzel with jaws open wide !

"Now !"

Eugene and Cassandra who were lifting Rapunzel,quickly pulled Rapunzel up ! At the same time Rapunzel was lifted out of harms way,as the Skull Crawler jumped directly though the window,shattering the glass, and out of the castle !

"That was a close one." Eugene said as he and Cassandra lowered Rapunzel down safely

But as everything seemed to turn out well...the Skull Crawler suddenly showed it's head as it roared at them ! The Skull Crawler latched itself on the wall with it;s sharp claws just in time !

"You have got to be kidding me !" Eugene exclaimed

* * *

Kong was still locked in a vicious battle with Ramarak ! Ramarak pinned Kong on the ground with his taloned hand,but with mighty push from his massive arm,Kong sends Ramarak flying and crashing on the ground ! Kong was about to go after him until he heard something above him,looking up he saw another,much smaller Skull Crawler,trying to climb up in the window. Kong growled in frustration as he could not reach it from where he was,but then Kong gets an idea,he looked at his chained hand and back at the Skull Crawler. Kong unwraps his hand and begins to spin the chain like a lasso,before throwing it up ward !

* * *

Everyone in the castle looked in shock as the Skull Crawler began coming in closer,until a chain from below suddenly wrapped around it's body and an unknown force suddenly pulled it down !

"Anyone else wondering what just happened ?" Eugene asked casually

* * *

Kong pulled the chain and with it pulled the small Skull Crawler ! Kong swung the chain around and with it,he swung and smashed the Skull Crawler against the wall,very hard ! The Kong repeated the process again before he finally killed the Skull Crawler !

* * *

Everyone from above raced to see amazing sight

"This days just keeps throwing us surprises doesn't it ?" Eugene asked as he along with everyone looked at Kong in amazement !

"What is that ?" Rapunzel asked in amazement

* * *

But as that was going on,the Alpha Skull Crawler suddenly took Kong by surprise and bit his right arm with his powerful jaws,earning a roar of pain from Kong and causing Kong to drop the chain from his hand completely ! Ramarak then knocked Kong on the ground,Kong retaliated by punching Ramarak in the chest,but Ramarak pulled Kong by the arm,and using his own enormous strength,he smashed Kong against the wall very hard ! Knocking Kong out in the process ! Ramarak then sniffed the air before he looked up and saw Rapunzel. Ramarak knew very well that Rapunzel was the one he was detecting,and she was now on Ramarak's menu !

With surprising speed,Ramarak began to climb up towards where Rapunzel and the others were !

"Everyone quickly escape as fast as you can !" The King called out as he and everyone else began to race out of the room !

However as they were doing so, an extremely long triple-forked,prehensile tongue shot out and entered the room before wrapping around the Princess of Corona tightly !

"Rapunzel !" Eugene exclaimed as he jumped in to save her,but was too late as the tongue pulled Rapunzel out of the room.

* * *

Ramarak had successfully pulled the Princess of Corona out of the tower ! However before he could retract his tongue and devour Rapunzel...Kong suddenly leaped into action and grabbed Ramarak's tail before pulling the giant Skull Crawler down on the ground ! Ramarak tried to retract his tongue,but Kong suddenly grabbed his tongue with his right hand,while wrapping his left arm around Ramarak's neck ! Ramarak sank his claws into Kong's flesh,but Kong ignored the pain ! He was determined to save this human ! Ramarak wrapped his long tail around Kong's torso and began to squeeze like an anaconda or a python constricts it's prey ! Kong greeted his teeth and tightened his grip on Ramarak's tongue. Using every last bit of strength he had left in his body,Kong forcefully pulled out Ramarak's tongue and with it tore the Skull Crawler's internal organs out of his mouth,killing Ramarak instantly ! Kong felt the sharp claws and constricting tail cease their pain,as Ramarak's body went limp.

Kong huffed in satisfaction as he released Ramarak's body which rolled and fell in the water before sinking. Kong had avenged his family and the rest of his kind.

Kong then turned to Rapunzel,who was still dangling and tightly wrapped by the tongue,Rapunzel nervously giggled as she waved her hand at Kong.

Eugene,Cassandra along with King Frederic and Queen Arianna and the rest of the Royal Guards came out of the front doors as quickly as they could,just in time to witness Kong gently place down Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel ! You're safe !" Queen Arianna exclaimed as she embraced her daughter in a hug

"Of course I am mom." Rapunzel said as if nothing happened

"Rapunzel,thank goodness you're okay ! I mean you're okay right ! Cause if you're not I would be-" Eugene was quickly stopped from his frantic and fast talk by Rapunzel

"Eugene,I'm pretty sure I'm alright." Rapunzel said with a teasing smirk "And he is to thank for that." Rapunzel pointed at Kong.

Everyone turned their attention to the 31 meter tall gorilla-like creature. Their reactions were filled with amazement,awe,shock and astonishment.

"That is one big gorilla." Eugene remarked

"No kidding." Cassandra remarked as well

Kong simply stared at them,he stared how Rapunzel and her parents were reunited with one another,how happy they are with one another. He wish could feel the same warm feeling and love with his parents. A small shed of tear fell from his left eye. Deep down,he felt a sense of satisfaction knowing that this family will not feel the same pain he felt those all years ago.

With that Kong slowly turned around and began to walk away from them.

"Where's he going ?" Rapunzel asked with concern

"I don't know,but I'm guessing his going home,where he belongs." Eugene said as they watch Kong leave Corona entirely.

...

 **Later that night**

Rapunzel was in the throne room with her father alone,she explained everything to him,with the exception of Cassandra being with her.

"So I'm trying to understand this." King Frederic said "You snuck out last night,went beyond the walls of Corona where you touched a mysterious rock that caused you're hair to return and then you were attacked by one of those creatures ?"

"Yes." Rapunzel admitted with guilt

"Then you acted alone ?" King Frederic asked

"Look,I know you're not happy,but can't you see ? I'm okay,I'm more than okay-" Rapunzel was suddenly cut off by her father

"Rapunzel !"He said rather sternly "There's something I need to tell you: I love you,the night you were taken,the best part of me was lost,for 18 long and agonizing years,I swore if by some,chance,some miracle,you came back: I would never let anything happen to you again and now that you're hair has returned,the very reason you were snatched away from us in the first place and you were nearly devoured by the giant creatures that came to Corona this day. I'm afraid I have no choice but to increase the size and height of the walls to ensure this never happens again ! But I'm also forced to forbid you to leave the walls of Corona without my consent. Is that clear Rapunzel ?" Frederic asked Rapunzel sternly.

"There is so much more to the world,than either of us know." With that Rapunzel ran off in tears to her room !

King Frederic leaned his head down in disappointment and feeling ashamed for what he did.

...

Rapunzel was in her room with Pascal ,who was sleeping. The turned to the windows and opened them and looked up at the night stars shining in the black sky. But deep down she wondered if she could see Kong again ?

* * *

 **Skull Island**

Kong has returned to his birth place and the magical bridge that allowed him to enter Corona had sunk under the water shortly after he returned to Skull Island. Kong looked up in the night sky,he couldn't stop thinking about that long blond haired human girl he saved. Who was she ? Why did he feel such a warm feeling from her ? and post importantly...

Will he see her again ?

* * *

 **Well that was the final chapter of my "Invasion of Skull Island" story ! I hope you enjoyed it and thank you all for reading. I also apologize for any spelling errors I may have**


End file.
